


Sk8ter Boi

by Atlassand126



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay Alexander Hamilton, Gay Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlassand126/pseuds/Atlassand126
Summary: Jefferson is a gay nerd who's in love with Alex





	Sk8ter Boi

Thomas woke up to see a text on his phone. It was from Angelica. It was asking him if he was coming to the ice skating rink. He got up , and went to Jame's room to ask him if he was coming. " I'm coming , just let me take a shower real quick " James said . 

" Alright , I'm gonna take one after you " Thomas said. He texted back Angelica that he was coming , and so was James.

______________________________________________________

After Thomas and James got dressed , Thomas texted Angelica that they were on their way. They got into the car and James drove them to the rink. They texted Angelica that they were there , and in less then a minute Angelica came out of the rink to greet them. " Are you allowed to leave the rink ? I thought you had to pay to get back in " James said , mildly confused. 

" Shit ! Hey Tommy , do you have a few bucks to let me back in ? " Angelica said with big puppy dog eyes Thomas couldnt refuse.

" Fine , but you owe me " Thomas said , forking over the entrance fee. 

" Thanks Tommy!" She yelled as she ran back into the building. James and Thomas followed close behind into the rink. 

______________________________________________________

As James and Jefferson paid for their skates and put them on , Jefferson saw that Hamilton was on the ice rink. Holding John's hand. Shit. He ran over to Angelica and started whisper yelling to her.

" You didn't tell me he would be here Angie! ". 

" Ugh , man up Thomas. You don't have to speak to him. Just stay with me and James the whole time , and everything will be fine " Angelica said , looking pretty annoyed.

" Lets go onto the ice Thomas. It's gonna be fine " James said. He was the only one who knew about Thomas's crush on Alexander.

" You always make me feel better James. Let's go " he said with a smile spreading across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wassup this is my first fanfic dont eat my ass


End file.
